Loser in Love
by nocturnaltibet
Summary: Danny loves Riley. He has to deal with her pining after his brother every day, but what is he thinking about?
1. Chapter 1

** I love the show "Baby Daddy" I almost didn't get to watch last night because there was a storm and "Melissa and Joey" kept cutting out so I figured "Baby Daddy" would too but it didn't. The signal was perfect, strangely. Anyways, I absolutely adore Danny. I hope they make Danny and Riley canon. I wrote this sorta in my head last night after the show. **

**Loser in Love**

Riley has a new haircut. It looks amazing on her it really brings out her eyes. She is so pretty.

"Staring at Riley?" whispers Tucker.

Ben is talking to some girl and Riley is watching him.

"No. Why would I stare at Riley?" I ask.

Tucker smiled. He knows about Riley. Oh God help me. I hope it's not that obvious. I hope he's the only one who knows.

"Because you like her," Tucker says.

This is a nightmare. No one is supposed to know.

"I don't want to talk about it."

That's not true. I do want to talk. I want to Riley. Ben is a lucky guy. I wish she would look at me with those doe eyes. Wow, I can't believe I am actually jealous of my little brother. But I am, I'm so jealous it hurts.

"Wow you got it bad," Tucker says.

"Got what bad?" asks Riley.

The butterflies in my stomach wake up. She is so pretty. I can't help myself sniffing her hair. She smells like some sort of tropical fruit that has just become my favorite thing ever. Over the top of Riley's head I see Tucker shake his head at me.

"Danny has dandruff," Tucker says thinking quickly on his feet. He's very good at improvising.

"You can see that from down there?" Riley asks making a short joke at Tucker. I smile involuntarily.

"He told me," Tucker lies.

"I have some shampoo I could loan you," says Riley, patting my arm. The butterflies go wild in my stomach and my knees feel like they're going to give out.

"Danny, can I talk to you for a minute in private?" She asks tugging on my shirt. _I will go anywhere with you_, I think. Tucker winks at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Who is the girl Ben is flirting with?"

I cringe. Of course she wants to talk about my brother.

"I don't know. You should get over him. There are plenty of men available who would be luckiest guy in the world to have you on his arm. Perhaps you should go find him," I say hoping she'll get the hint. She never does.

"You're right. I am going to find a guy to take my mind off Ben." She kisses me on the cheek. My face burns where her lips touch. I watch her walk away wishing I were that guy.

"I'm sorry, Danny," says Tucker.

"I just want to be alone," I say.

I go into my bedroom, slam the door, and scream into a pillow. Why do I always lose? I punch my frustration out on my pillow and scream into it again. I feel like crying.

"Danny, baby, are you okay?" Mom asks. I sit up to talk to her like I did when I was a teenager. It was easier then. She'd hold me against her and stroke my head and tell me everything was going to be okay. I'm way too big for her to hold now.

"I'm fine, Mom," I say.

Mom gives my hand an affectionate squeeze.

"Is this about Riley?" asks Mom.

"How do you know about that?"

"Danny, I'm your mother give me a little credit."

Mom was always very good at reading me like a book.

"How long have you known?"

"I've known for a while. Why don't you ask her out?"

Mom pets my hair. I squeeze her hand hoping she'd realize how much I need her right now. I just need her to understand.

"She likes someone else. He's a great guy. I wouldn't have a chance."

I love my brother. He's a great guy. He's a wonderful father. I just wish for once I could have something he doesn't.

Mom looks me in the eyes. I can see she is trying to understand. I can't tell her that my competition is her younger son. I hope she can put the pieces together on her own.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry," Mom says. She understands.

"I'm fine, Mom."

"Danny, are you okay? You kinda freaked out," asks Riley.

Mom squeezes my hand again, gives me a motherly kiss, shoots Riley a nasty look and leaves. She closes the door behind her.

"I needed to get away," I say.

"Oh. Anyways, I decided to take your advice. I am going to find a new guy."

I volunteer as tribute. Please pick me. I will be faithful and loving and treat you like my queen.

"W-wh-who?" I ask, trying to choke down the lump that has formed in my throat.

"I think you should choose it was your idea."

Is she giving me an opportunity to ask her out? I clear my throat. She pulls out a piece of paper with six guys names on it. My heart lodges in my throat. She has a list and my name is not on it. I really don't have a chance.

"What's wrong?" asks Riley.

"Would you ever consider dating someone older, and much bigger?" I ask.

"What do you mean?"

"I think it's pretty clear."

"You mean someone like you?"

"Yes or just me," I say taking a shot.

Riley sits down on the side of my bed. She stares at the floor. I watch her.

"You want to date me?" Riley asks.

"Yeah," I breathe. I seem to have lost my voice.

"Ok. Yeah that could work. It would get Ben's attention if I dated his brother. Besides it would save me the trouble of finding a guy I trust. Sure, let's date."

I want to slap myself. I want to crawl under a rock and die there. I want to rot in a field where a buzzard could pick at my flesh.

Where did I go wrong? Where was the miscommunication? I was clear that I wanted to date her. I never said anything about a fake relationship to make my brother jealous. Why does everything have to be about Ben?

"You are such a good friend," says Riley, kissing me on the cheek, then leaves.

Those words are poison. I hate the word "friend." She and I have that in common. She is in the friend's zone with Ben and I am in it with her. It seems like neither of us is going to get what we want.

I suppose I am missing the silver lining. I have a date with Riley. If I can't have her for real I am going to be the best damned fake boyfriend ever. Maybe she'll get used to the idea of having me as a boyfriend.

One thing is for sure. I will not lose again.

_** Soooo. . . I am sorry if this sucked. I really wanted to write this because of how much I love Danny. I never usually use this much dialogue in anything. Please let me know what you thought by reviewing. Thank you for reading. **_


	2. Chapter 2

** A lot of people asked me to write more on this because it seemed open ended. So I guess I will. I will make it multi-chapter. **

**Loser in Love**

**Chapter 2**

Tonight is my "fake" date with Riley. I am so nervous I sweated through three shirts. I have practiced what to say in front of my mirror, much to Tucker's amusement. I nicked myself shaving, and nearly burnt down the house when I accidently left a fork in the leftovers I heated up in the microwave.

It's all because of Riley. When she came back into my life, I felt things I hadn't felt since high school. It felt like my stomach was trying to eat itself and my head felt like a balloon and I couldn't eat for days.

"Why are you dressed up? Do you have a hot date?" Ben asks, feeding Emma at the table.

"Uh, yeah, sort of," I say.

Tucker is smiling. I shake my head at him.

"Do I know her?" asks Ben.

"Yeah, Danny, do we know her?" asks Tucker.

I could easily squish him. Maybe I should.

"It's Riley," I say.

I didn't want to tell him. I am not sure how to tell him.

"You're going out with Riley?"

"It's fake. She wanted to make some guy jealous so I volunteered to be her date so she wouldn't have to go out with some stranger she doesn't trust."

"Good plan," says Ben, slugging me affectionately on the shoulder.

I am taking Riley to a nice romantic dinner at a nice restaurant in the city, after that it's a carriage ride through Central Park, and who knows, maybe a moonlight stroll. Maybe she'll get used to the idea of me being her boyfriend and we could make it official. Although my plans never go the way I intend them to.

"Hey, Danny, Riley's here," says Tucker.

That's odd. I am not expecting her. I am supposed to meet her outside her apartment in half an hour. What is she doing here? She's not even dressed for our date, but she even in her work clothes she still looks really pretty.

"Danny, I'm sorry, something came up," Riley says.

"Is everything alright?" I ask.

"Yeah it's fine; I just can't do anything tonight. I am sorry," says Riley.

"How about tomorrow?" I ask.

"Actually let's cancel. It's silly to ask you to pretend date me just to make Ben jealous. It's a little sad, don't you think? Besides, neither of us have the time. Thank you so much for being supportive," says Riley.

She stands on her tip toes to kiss me on the cheek. I feel like someone just yanked my heart out with a scalpel. I watch Riley leave before I punt Emma's empty car seat across the living room. It misses Tucker's head by a millimeter.

I expect a snarky comment from Tucker, but it doesn't come. I sit on the couch and bury my face in my hands. Tucker sits beside me. It's a while before either of us says anything. I know what he's thinking. He knows what I am thinking, nothing needs to be said.

"I'm sorry, Danny," says Tucker.

"I am going to bed," I say.

"It's 7:30," Tucker says.

"I need to be alone right now," I say.

"I will bring you a sandwich," says Tucker.

"Thanks, bro."

I kick my nightstand several times. Why am I such a loser? I lay on my bed for along staring at the ceiling. I see her face there. It pains me to think about her now. I know she didn't mean to be hurtful, she has no idea I like her. It's my fault for agreeing to that stupid date. God, I'm an idiot.

"Here's your sandwich, Danny," says Tucker.

He comes in with a turkey sandwich on wheat; he puts it on my nightstand. I don't touch it right away. I can't eat anything. I feel like throwing up.

"Do you need anything?" asks Tucker.

"I'm not ill, Tuck," I say.

Tucker nods and leaves.

I take out my old high school year book. There was a picture of Riley. Even though she was very rotund, she was cute. She had dimples in her cheeks and soft brown eyes. She was always good to me. I wanted to ask her to prom, but I didn't have the guts and I didn't want to ruin my reputation.

If only I had done it. If only I had asked her to prom maybe I would with her right now. The more I look at this picture the better I feel. Why am I depressed? I shouldn't wait for something to happen. I should make it happen.

I am going to make it happen. I don't know how I'm going to do that without revealing my feelings for her or maybe I need to do just that.

_**So I am sorry if this chapter sucked. I really have a hard time writing about Danny because there are only four episodes of the show so far and I haven't really grasped everyone's personalities yet, except Tucker, but that's too easy. It's hard to keep characters canon when you barely know them. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Loser in Love **

**Chapter 3**

I fell in love with Riley freshman year. It was on the beach. She was in this blue dress, looked beautiful. The way the sunset hit her made her look like she was wearing a halo. That was when I knew I was in love with her.

Those feelings went away for awhile, then she came back in my life and all the old feelings from high school came back. What good would it do to try to tell her how I feel about her? She probably wouldn't believe me if I did.

"You liked her when she was Fat-Pants?" Tucker asks as he sips his coffee.

"Her weight never mattered to me," I say.

"Danny, you have to tell her how you feel," says Tucker.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"She doesn't feel the same way about me."

It hurt to admit it, but it was the truth. I was in love with a girl who was in love with my brother. It is by far the worst situation ever. Right after Riley broke her fake relationship with me she turned around and pretended to be married to Ben to help him get a promotion.

I can't say it didn't hurt. Watching Riley be lovey-dovey with my brother made me sick to my stomach. He has no idea that she wasn't acting. It meant more to her than it did to him.

"I remember writing Mrs. Riley Wheeler in all my notebooks as a little girl," Riley confesses to Ben.

"What?"

"I'm just coming up with a back story," Riley lies.

"Oh that's a good one," says Ben.

I used to do that too. I would write Mr. and Mrs. Danny Wheeler. I dog-eared all the pages in my year book with pictures of Riley so I could turn to them easier. I traded bedrooms with Ben so my window would be facing Riley's house.

Riley was special. She used to torment Ben by sitting on his head. She still torments me by making my heart throb for her.

Tuck's right, I have to tell her. Maybe if I confess I can finally be with her. Maybe If I confess I could get the girl I have always wanted. Ben may not see how amazing she is, but I do.

I find myself in front of the door to Riley's apartment. I can't bring myself to knock. If I knock I am going to have to tell her. If I don't, I will never know if I had a shot with her.

"Danny? What are you doing?" Riley asks.

Oh she wasn't even home. Wow, she's beautiful. I smile at her, suddenly my palms are sweaty and I choke on the words I want to say.

"Hi, Riley," I say.

"I get it you're here to talk me out of doing something stupid about Ben," Riley says.

I follow her into the apartment. I want to say it. I need to say it. I have to just blurt it out.

"Riley, I have something to tell you," I say.

"Thank you for looking out for me, Danny," Riley says. She kisses me on the cheek. My face burns.

"Riley," I say, I take a deep breath.

"Oh, hold on I have a text," Riley says, "Oh its Jack."

I hate that guy.

"What does Jack want?" I ask coldly.

"To go out with me, I guess I should give up on Ben and go out with someone who actually is interested in me. What were you going to say, Danny?"

"Never mind, it's not important."

If I said it now, would it matter?

_** Hey, thanks for reading. I am so glad I waited until this week's episode to write this chapter. I got so much out of it. I love Danny. I love the fact that he loved Riley even when she was fat. That shows what a great guy Danny is. I love the writing for his character in the show. They could have made him a shallow jerk, but they didn't. **_

_** I am disappointed in the fact that no one cares that Danny liked Riley back when she was fat. As a bigger girl, I appreciate that the writers didn't make Danny shallow. All you see on television are thin beautiful girls who unrealistically can't get the guy they want, but these writers made Riley real by making her a former fat girl who became skinny but still can't get the guy she wants, yet there is the one guy who saw her when she was invisible (or fat in this case). I find the characters easier to relate to, and Danny is drop dead gorgeous in my eyes for being able to see the real Riley, not skinny pretty Riley. **_

_** Thank you for reading. Anyways, I am so sorry this chapter is short. I believe I made the point I needed to make in this chapter. But Danny was so close. He gets cock blocked a lot. **_


	4. Chapter 4

** Hi, did the recent finale of "Jane By Design" piss anyone else off? Anyways, I bought a ticket on the S. S. Diley (Danny and Riley). Hopefully, ABC Family doesn't blow holes in this ship. I love Danny. **

**Loser in Love**

**Chapter Four**

Freshman Year

The reservoir was packed full of teenagers. If you were someone in high school society then the reservoir was your hang out. Boys would often drive their dates up there to have sex; half the kids in my class were conceived there.

I had been planning this moment all year. Spring Break was the time when the most parties were thrown at the reservoir. Tonight is the biggest party of the year. I have a hot date and a box of condoms.

I was sitting in the passenger side of my date's ride. We had just parked to watch the sun go down. It was beautiful the way it lit up the night's sky, mixing all the colors together, the green of the grass, the gold of the sun, and the blue of Riley's dress.

"What is Fat Pants doing here?" my date asked.

Riley tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She was barefoot and smiling. The wind blew through her hair. As the sunset it illuminated a faint halo around her. She was stunning.

My heart lodged in my throat. I have never seen Riley so beautiful before. It was as if I was seeing her for the first time. "She's beautiful," I breathe.

"You're a freak," my date said.

She kicked me out of the car. That was okay with me. I didn't really like her anyways. I caught up with Riley. My palms became sweaty and I suddenly had a severe case of goose skin.

"Hi, Riles," I said, running my hand through my hair and then shoving both into my pockets.

"Hi, Danny, what happened to your date?" asked Riley as we walked along the strip.

"It didn't work out," I said.

"That's a shame," said Riley.

"Why is that?"

"Any girl would be lucky to have you," said Riley touching my arm.

I wanted to add, "A girl like you," but couldn't.

Summer before Sophomore Year

I hadn't seen Riley much over the summer. She spent it at Fat Camp. I had grown almost nine inches over the summer. When I saw Riley after Fat Camp I could see over the top of her head. I was playing basketball with some of my buddies in my drive way.

When I saw her get out of the car, my heart fluttered like a humming bird. She waved at me with two fingers. She was struggling was her duffle bag. I quit the game and ran across the street to see if she could use any help.

When I got close to her words failed me. I could barely say anything other than a few grunts. _Smooth move, Wheeler. You should drag your knuckles and carry a club, _I thought to myself.

"Do you need any help?" Is what I tried to say, whether or not it come out that way was beyond me? I yanked Riley's duffle bag out of the trunk, threw it over my shoulder, and grabbed another heavy bag and followed Riley and her father inside.

I have never been in Riley's bedroom before. I was shocked when she invited me upstairs. She had a queen sized bed in her room, and the walls were different shapes of purple. Her carpet was white with purple rugs all over it.

She had a poster of a popular band beside her bed. On her nightstand was a framed photograph her holding her cat. I held up the picture and examined it. Riley had the cutest smile and perfect teeth. Riley left to use the bathroom, I sat on her bed.

I lay my head on one of her pillows and sniffed it. It smelled like lavender and vanilla, the same as her hair. I felt stirring in my stomach that spread to my appendages. My fingers felt numb and tingly. That was how I usually felt around Riley.

Present Day

After that incident at the reservoir Riley became the only girl I wanted, but I was too embarrassed to ask her out. I was too concerned with my reputation. Every boy has that one girl he is crazy about, but maybe she isn't popular or smoking hot, so he never asks her out. That's how I was with Riley.

She's still in my life and gorgeous. She was always beautiful to me. I was too stupid to make a move ten years ago. Riley deserves better, though I am not sure that the better option is Ben, and it certainly isn't Jack Parker.

I can't watch her flirt with him any longer. It hurts too much. I can't tell her I love her either, even though I am dying to scream it from the rooftops of New York City. Maybe I am meant to deal with it forever, these feelings I have tried to repress for a decade.

"I used to write 'I love Ben Wheeler' on all my stuff when I was in high school," Riley confesses while we have lunch together at the bar.

I used to write, 'I love Riley Perrin' throughout the journal I kept in high school. I only kept a journal to have a way to express my feelings without actually telling anyone. It was very therapeutic.

"What prompted you to lose the weight?" I ask in a desperate attempt to change the subject away from my brother.

"I was tired of being called Fat Pants and I wanted a change. I wanted to be respected and taken seriously as a lawyer. It was the right motivation to actually do it."

"So you didn't do it for Ben?" I ask.

"Truthfully, no, I didn't think Ben would ever come back into my life after high school."

I am happy to hear that she didn't do it for Ben. I smile to myself and eat my cheeseburger in silence. Every once in a while I steal glimpses of her.

"You have mustard on your face," says Riley. She licks a napkin and wipes the mustard off my cheek. I do everything I can to keep from blushing, even though something is definitely stirring inside me.

"Why didn't you lose the weight in high school?" I ask.

"I stupidly thought Ben would wake up and notice me for me and maybe my weight wouldn't matter to him. I guess I was wrong. I mean, who would fall in love with the fat girl?"

I would. I did. I still am.

_** I thought about maybe writing a prequel of "Loser in Love" featuring the characters back in high school, and how Danny came to fall in love with Riley and how he dealt with it. If you approve or oppose this idea please, please, please tell me in a PM or in a review. I would deeply appreciate your input. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**OH MY GOD! DANNY KISSED RILEY! IT HAPPENED. MY LITTLE SHIPPER HEART IS POUNDING! SQUEE! **

**Loser in Love**

**Chapter Five **

When I was in high school I never imagined I would end up with the girl of my dreams. It just so happened that the girl of my dreams was Riley Perrin. She used to help me study when we were kids. She used to wrestle with me on my bedroom floor.

She taught me how to unhook a bra by letting me practice with hers. Now, she is teaching me how to give speeches. I was never particularly loquacious, because I was always the sporty guy. But Riley was good at everything.

"Maybe we could discuss public speaking over dinner?" I said feeling extra confident.

"It's a date," Riley said.

She said it's a date. I have waited ten years to go on a date with Riley. I can't stop smiling. I haven't stopped smiling since we made the date yesterday. The muscles in my mouth are starting to hurt, but I don't even care.

"Why are you so happy?" Ben asks, "Does this have anything to do with Riley?"

"No," I lie.

"Danny, I've known you my whole life, you can't hide anything from me."

"It's absolutely about Riley. It's always been about Riley."

"I knew it. Dad owes me a hundred buck, cha-ching," says Ben.

"Wait, you were betting on whether or not I had a crush on Riley?" I ask.

"Yep. Dad said there was no way you liked Fat-Pants and Mom and I said you totally did. I am a hundred dollars richer."

"I'm glad this worked out for you," I say.

"Hey man, Riley's a smart girl. She'll figure it out," Ben says, patting me on the arm.

"Thanks, bro," I say.

"I have a hundred dollars," Ben says.

"I have a date with Riley," I say.

We break out and do "The Wheeler" dance move Riley invented.

I finally have my chance as long as I don't mess it up by admitting my feelings for her. Why do I have to feel this way? I don't want to like Riley. But I do like her, in fact I love her.

I meet Riley at the restaurant. She takes my breath away. I am smiling like an idiot. _Stop smiling, you're gonna embarrass yourself_. I am so nervous I knock over my water; it spills out on the table. I accidently knock a tray out of a passing waiter's hand. _Smooth move, Wheeler. You're an idiot!_

"Is something wrong, Danny? You seem nervous," says Riley.

"It's been a long time since I've been on a real date," I lie.

"You think this is a date," Riley says.

_Oh my God, what have I done?_ Deny. Denial is your friend.

"I thought it was," I say. _Why didn't I lie?_

I expect Riley to get up and leave very quickly; instead she tilts her head to one side and reaches across the table for my hand. I melt beneath her radiant smile.

"I have always wondered what it would be like to date a Wheeler," Riley says.

"Even me," I say.

"Yes. You're a great guy, Danny."

"I love you," I say automatically before I can catch myself. Riley looks startled. I slap my hand over my mouth when I realize what I just said. She releases my hand and stares at me.

"I have to go," Riley says.

"Wait, Riley," I say.

She leaves. I chase after her, but she is nowhere to be seen when I get outside. I am such an idiot. _Way to go, Wheeler. You're a dumb ass._

_** This is a short chapter. Sorry, I would have made it longer, but I have to save some for next week. I am still fan girling over the Diley kiss. I freaking love Danny. I still am torn as to whether or not write the prequel. I didn't get enough support for the idea. Anyways, thank you for reading. Please review. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Loser is Love**

**Chapter Six**

Hands are great, especially Riley's. They are so tiny and perfect. I remember her hands in high school, they were pudgy but they were nice. Here I am sliding a ring on her finger imagining that I just proposed and she said yes. She has perfect fingers for an engagement ring.

"Okay, hand. My cousin wanted me to try on rings because my fingers are the same size as his fiancée and I'm a girl."

Riley is looking at rings and they are not even for her. It sounds pathetic. What is even more pathetic is that I offered to drive. What would Riley do right now if I took this ring and got on one knee and asked her to spend the rest of her life with me?

I stare at her hand, the white gold band with the little sapphires in a circle around the central diamond. It's a beautiful ring. I rub her ring finger with my thumb. She has soft skin.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

Riley stares at the ring longingly.

"Yes, it is," I stare at her hand.

"I used to imagine Ben proposing with a big ring as beautiful as this one. I don't think any guy would ever give me one of these."

I would. I'd buy her this one. Of the twenty-four rings we looked at this one is my favorite because I got to put it on her finger. She had done it herself all day and was feeling like a loser so she asked me to do it.

I cup Riley's hand and bend the knee. She is staring at me so is the jeweler. I am not crazy, okay maybe a little.

"Wheeler, what are you doing?"

"I want to buy you this ring. Hear me out. I want to buy you this ring because you deserve something nice. It looks good on your hand."

I stand up. Riley hugs me.

"Danny, that's sweet, but this is an engagement right. I can't wear it for everyday if I'm not engaged."

She takes the ring off and puts it in my hand and goes off to look at necklaces. The jeweler reaches for the ring. I stare at it. No. This ring is meant for Riley and I intend to give it to her. I pull the jeweler aside.

"How much is it?"

"$4200," he says.

I glance over at Riley. My heart melts watching her eyes light up at all the sparkly diamonds. I would buy them all for her if I could.

"I'll take it." I pull out my wallet to with my credit card.

He puts the ring in its proper box; I put it in my pocket.

"I'm done browsing. I feel like a total loser, but at least I can tell my cousin about the selections the one with the sapphires especially," says Riley, ready to leave.

As we get into the car, I smile to myself.

"Maybe one day, you'll find a guy crazy in love with you who will buy that ring for you." I start the car.

"If only there was such a guy," Riley lays her head on my shoulder.

I smile.

"I am sure he exists." I can feel that ring box in my pocket.

"That ring will look so good on my cousin's fiancée. I am so jealous."

It might look good on her, too bad we'll never know, because she's not getting it. I pat my pocket and look at Riley whose head is on my arm, one day this ring will be hers and I will be the one to give it to her the way it's meant to be.

_**Thank you for reading. Please review. I really want some feedback. I was asked to change up the dialogue and not use "says" so much, so I am trying to do that. You guys are awesome. **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Loser in Love **

**Chapter Seven **

I lay on my bed staring at the ring I so impulsively bought for Riley. _Did I make a stupid decision? _Tucker seems to think so, considering Riley and I aren't even dating. We have seen each other since my slip of the tongue at the restaurant when I accidently told her that I loved her, but we haven't actually talked about the incident itself.

We need to talk about it. I know she doesn't want to, and I sure as heck don't, but something needs to be said about it. If she isn't going to bring it up then I might have too. I shut the ring box and open it again. It's the most beautiful ring I have ever seen and it belongs to the most beautiful woman in the world.

I drag myself out of bed. Tucker is feeding Emma for Ben. I have to babysit tonight because Tucker has a date and Ben has to work. Maybe I could convince Riley to come over and watch Emma with me. It would give us a chance to talk.

I give Emma a bath and put fresh clothes on her. While I am thinking about what to do, Emma reaches for Riley's ring which I left on the table. I pick up the baby and the ring.

"That's for Riley. Your Uncle Danny has two special girls in his life, princess," I kiss the top of Emma's head. She giggles. I poke her in the nose and take the ring back. Only, Riley is in my life just as a friend.

I stare at the ring for a long time after Emma takes her nap. The spectacular cut of the diamond, the immaculate shine of the sapphires. I am entranced by it, almost obsessed. As I stare into it deeply, I think hard of Riley and the butterflies flap wildly in my stomach.

I grab my phone and the dial the number from memory. Riley's voice sounds angelic on the other line. I bite my hand to force back the pleasure I feel in hearing her voice. She agrees to come over. I straighten up the place. It's not like she hasn't seen our messy apartment a dozen times, this time is different. I spray an air freshener that smells like cookies and then sit on the couch anticipating her to just walk in.

Riley is wearing shorts and T-shirt that is a little too big for her. She's barefoot since she only had to walk downstairs. She comes in and sits down beside me on the couch. I get up to check on Emma for a moment.

Emma is sound asleep in her bed. I smile at her and push anything that could harm her in her sleep out of the way. I give her a sweet kiss and turn the light off. I rejoin Riley in the living room. She is staring at something in a box. _Oh no._

"Danny, what's this?"

I swallow a lump that has formed in the back of my throat. Now is the time to have the conversation we have both been avoiding. Now is the time to tell her how I feel. No more secrets.

"It's a ring."

_You're a stupid idiot._

"I can see that. This is the ring I tried on the store, the one I told my cousin about. He went to get it but someone had bought it. Why do you have this?"

There was a tone in her voice that stabbed at me like knives. I don't know whether I should sit or stand to explain what I have kept hidden for ten years. Since she is standing, I decide to do the same.

"Remember at the restaurant when I said I loved you and you walked away?"

"Yes."

I can't help but notice a slight blush on her face.

"You remember when you pretended to be married to Ben and I told you I was in love with you?"

"Yes, Danny, what's going on?"

"I meant it, both times. I meant everything. When I said I wanted to date you, I didn't mean a fake date. When I said I was in love with you, I wasn't acting. When I told you I loved you, I was serious. When we were at the ring store and I said I wanted to buy you that ring, I meant it. I love you, Riley. I have always loved you—since high school, maybe longer. I want to be with you."

Riley is speechless. Her mouth which was hanging open flies shut. She tosses the ring at me and slams the door on her way out. I knew I stood no chance against Ben, but I never thought the pain of a door slammed in my face would hurt so much.

I collapse on the couch in a haze. The room spins as I begin to sob uncontrollably. I bury my face in my hands and sob like I just had my heart wrenched out of my chest. Suddenly I feel tiny arms around me, and I think it may be Tucker, until I see look up and see Riley as a teary blur.

"I thought you left?"

"I forgot something."

"What?"

Riley lifts my chin and kisses me. The feeling is so intense my toes curl like a teenage girl. I put my hands on Riley's face and kiss back. I stop, and stare into her eyes.

"I love you."

"Shut up and kiss me."

I don't need to be told twice. But I stop again and look for my ring. Riley sits beside me on the couch and holds out her hand in anticipation. I cry as I slide the ring onto her finger.

"I want you to have this. I'm not proposing—well, yes I am, in a way—I want you to have this as a token of my love for you."

"You're such a sap."

"So you accept it?"

"What do you think?"

"I have to tell Emma."

"Wait until she wakes up."

I finally have my dream girl. She loves me. I love her. Oh, wait. I guess someone has to tell Ben, Tucker, and my mom and dad. I kiss Riley and smile at her while she admires my ring. Best decision I ever made. Maybe diamonds are a guy's best friend too. I will never admit to saying that.

_** Thank you all so much for reading my story. I am going to do the prequel next which is untitled at the moment, probably something you'll recognize like "Loser in Love: High school Days" or something like that. Thank you for staying with my story all these weeks. I love you all. You are my amazing "Baby Daddy" Fans! **_

_** What is with the Ship Tease on the show? Come on, we have already established Danny is in love with Riley. Get them together already. Damn. **_

_**BY THE WAY SEASON 2 IS OFFICIAL! CAN I GET A HECK YEAH? **_


End file.
